


Magical Discoveries

by morganfir



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff, Post-Curse Storybrooke, Prompt Fic, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganfir/pseuds/morganfir
Summary: Gold cheers up Belle with a warm bath after her disastrous encounter with a kitchen blender.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maplesyrup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/gifts).



> **Loosely inspired** by a tumblr prompt by maplesyrup: _"Dirty: “Your shower is broken and you asked to use mine, so I said yes thinking you’d take the guest bathroom, but you misunderstood and ended up in mine and whoops my shower is glass…”_
> 
> However, as soon as I finished the first paragraph, it morphed into something else entirely. Enjoy!

A high pitched scream echoed through the salmon-pink house. Gold bolted from his chair and ignored the pain in his leg as he sprinted towards the kitchen. Halting at the doorway, his eyes widened with shock when he spotted the banana smoothie splattered over the cabinets, walls, and even the ceiling. Poor Belle stood frozen as pureed banana dripped from the ceiling and showered her head, caking her hair in fruity slime. 

Gold couldn’t help but explode into laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Belle cried, her voice filled with panic. She wiped the smoothie from her cheek and shook it off her hand. “I thought I had awoken a beast!”

Silencing his laughter, Gold offered his distressed girlfriend a sympathetic smile. He crossed the kitchen, stepping over puddles and trying his best to avoid mucking up his freshly pressed suit. He found the lid to the blender still nestled in the dishwasher.

“You have to put this on the blender before you start it,” he explained, but refused to demonstrate. He could just magic away the mess, but he’d deny himself the adorable sight of his fumbling girlfriend.

“I’m sorry,” she said, frowning as she observed the disaster she caused.

“Trial and error,” he replied with an apathetic shrug. “All sorcerers have a few explosions here and there, that’s how discoveries are made.”

“I’m not inventing a curse to end all curses,” she dryly replied.

“No, but perhaps you’re learning how to bewitch a callous wizard’s heart,” he replied, hoping he could spark some levity back into her ebullient mood.

A blush grew on her cheeks as her blue eyes fell on the banana-smeared tile. A warmness of love blossomed in his chest, but it was quickly exorcize by a potent desire sparked by the image of her washing her body clean. Without hesitation, Gold conjured a warm bath upstairs.

“Go upstairs and wash,” he beckoned, earning not an ounce of suspicion from his girlfriend. “I’ll clean up.”

Belle rushed out of the kitchen, stamping her footprint with her banana-caked feet. With a snap of his fingers, the blender gleamed new and his kitchen was set to rights. He wiggled his head as he loosened his tie while his thoughts conjuring images of Belle peeling off her clothes and slipping into the pleasantly warm bath.

Like following a trail of breadcrumbs, Gold stalked her footprints across the house and upstairs to the master bath, all the while erasing the mess with a wave of his hand, one by one. Eager to catch his girlfriend bathing like Pan spying on the river nymphs, he opened the door and slipped inside her intimate sanctuary.

His chest rose when he saw her naked body lounging in the steaming, rose-scented waters. It was not the first time he glanced upon her body, but she was a shy lover and they were still living in the newness of their love. It had only been a few weeks since the curse broke, and he knew it wasn’t easy to expel the ideals of archaic maidenhood and adopt this land’s modern sensibilities about sex. When they made love, she pulled the covers over their body and still looked away when she caught the sight of his naked flesh. 

Now she was there, her skin glistening with wetness under the morning light that streamed through the frosted window from above. Belle emanated beauty beyond his immortal dreams and could not bottle his lust.

Belle jolted from her deep meditation when she became aware of his presence.

“Tell me to go and I will obey,” he whispered, his voice hoarse while he conjured restraint.

Gold unashamedly watched her breasts rise and fall with each of her heavy breaths. A moment passed before Belle shook her head and melted against the curve of the clawfoot tub, giving him permission to stay.

Controlling his desires, he slipped off his coat and hanged it over a nearby hook. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbow and knelt by her side. The pain in his leg doubled, but he endured it to fulfill a fantasy of his. He supposed anything involving a naked Belle was a fantasy.

He grabbed the sponge and lathered it with floral scented soap before he raised his hand to her chest. Without thinking, she covered her breast with her bent arms.

“I’d like it very much if you gift me the sight of your beauty,” he whispered, trying his hardest not to sound like the lecherous man he was. She was still timid, and he would not frighten her by his dark desires. It was a struggle, but a sweet struggle that he happily endured.  

He grew hard as she lowered her arms in the water and submitted to his soft, adoring caresses. She sighed, her nipples pebbling as he stroked the curve of her breast.

“There is no reason to be shy or ashamed,” he told her as he brought the sponge over her pink areola. “Our bodies were made for pleasure.”

Belle eyes fluttered closed as he ran the sponge back and forth, playing with her lovely nipple. He dipped the sponge in the water and washed away the suds with a squeeze of his hand. It felt like hours as he washed her body clean. He enjoyed the sensation of her slippy skin, the sight of water dripping down the curves of her body, and how she glowed under his expert attention.

Unable to wait, he abandoned the sponge and slipped his hand down her torso, running his palm between her breasts, drifting over her quaking abdomen, and slipping between her wild curls. Belle whimpered in surprise, and delight.

“I love the sounds you make,” he told her, cherishingly, as he leaned over the rim of the tub to seek out her pleasure, “when we’re in bed together and let me touch you like I’ve always wanted to.”

Belle cried, letting his words twist her mind into a chaos of exquisite ardor. Smiling as she let go of her strict upbringing, he hooked his fingers between her lips and found the place that made her go wild.

The water splashing over the rim and collected in puddles on the floor when she jerked from his touch. Using magic, he made sure that her unique wetness wouldn’t wash away with his strokes as he massaged the swollen nub that made his demure maid turn into a vixen.

Instead of hearing Belle’s cries, he heard his own when she rose her hands to fondle her breasts.

_Oh, God…._

Just like that, Gold lost the will to think. All he could do was stare as he worked at her clit while filing the image into the archives of his memory. It sent shockwaves of pleasure through his groin as he watched her pinch and pluck her nipple between her fingers before grabbing them in her fisted hand to soothe. Pain, then pleasure. Pain, then pleasure. Oh, his little maid was wickeder than he ever dreamed.

Gold couldn’t help himself. With his free palm, he began rubbing the hardness that was stretching the seam of his pant leg. He quaked at the first stroke, wishing he could pull it out and pleasure himself to the stimulating image of Belle’s breasts. Controlling his urges, he forced himself to mimic the rock of his fingers in her sweet cunt with the rub of his palm against his cock. How could he have ever wanted that selfish end? Enjoying their pleasures together, slowly and lovingly, was better than a quick pull of his cock.

“Rumple,” Belle moaned as she rolled her hips to seek more of his fingers.

“Oh, that’s it lass,” Gold coaxed, falling back into his Frontland accent. “You like a little wickedness, don’t you?”

“I do,” she confessed before slipping her bottom lip between her front teeth.

That was enough to make him come. He rocked into his hand, pulsing shots of warm semen onto his leg. He spent thirty years a bachelor and it seemed like his body was too eager after his bout of celibacy. He groaned and grunted, letting that wonderful burst of pleasure roll through his body. When it subsided, it left him dizzy and slightly high.

Belle was a drug he couldn’t get enough of. And the sweetest hit would be watching her come.

“What do you need?” He whispered, hoping she would speak her needs as easily as he spoke his.

“Slower,” she revealed. “And longer strokes,” she managed to add between her gasping breaths.

Her wish was his command.

He moved his fingers in leisurely strokes, making sure to catch the tip of her opening before pulling his fingers up and over her clit, then back down again. It was the loudest he ever heard her cry and couldn’t help smile proudly as he completed the puzzle that was her pleasure.

Gold beheld the sight of her orgasm. She looked admist of erotic ecstasy with her dropped jaw and firmly shut eyes. He grunted when her hand snaked between her legs and stilled his palm as she rocked into it, drawing out the last, sweet waves of her orgasm. He could almost feel the blood pumping through her thin, delicate flesh and thought what a wondrous thing she was.

She relaxed, humming as she enjoyed her own type of high. He wondered if it was anything like his, or was it more powerful? Women were the only riddles he never quite solved in his three-hundred years.

“See,” he began, smiling down at his spent lover, “a new discovery was made.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's unbeta'd so expect some mistakes.
> 
> find me at <http://morganfir.tumblr.com/>


End file.
